Baby freaking sitter
by donesattan
Summary: Caro leitor, quem vos fala é o Wade Wilson, ou DeadPool, caso você prefira assim. Eu vim dar um aviso. Nunca vá atrás do seu (quase) namorado quando ele disser que tem uma missão especial. É uma cilada.


_Com grandes poderes vem grandes… Ahn, qual era o resto?_

 _Ah sim, grandes dores de cabeça!_

 _— Beni H_

O barulho estridente chegou aos meus ouvidos e me acordou na mesma hora. Mas quem era o filho da puta que estava me acordando tão cedo? Ok, são cinco da tarde. Mas, de qualquer forma, eu não gostava de ser incomodado. Atendo sem sequer olhar o nome no visor.

— Alô? — Suspiro, esperando, enquanto ouvia uma respiração pesada do outro lado da linha — Alô?

— Wade? — Ah, era o Peter.

Veja bem, caro leitor. É, você mesmo, eu sei que você existe. Deixe-me explicar para você o porquê do Homem-Aranha estar me ligando: após algumas missões juntos e algumas situações constrangedoras, aparentemente ele pensa que pode me ligar para o que quer que seja.

Que situações constrangedoras, você se pergunta?

Bom, nós nos beijamos.

Ok, nós dormimos juntos algumas vezes.

E, aparentemente, por esse motivo, ele se acha no direito de definir nosso relacionamento como algo parecido com um namoro, no qual ele me liga sempre que precisa.

Voltando à história.

— O que foi agora, Parker? — Eu o chamava pelo sobrenome para ver se ele se tocava de que não estávamos namorando.

Obviamente, não foi efetivo.

— Eu preciso de ajuda. — Ele parecia realmente desesperado no telefone, o que começou a me preocupar porque, sendo um herói que já viu de tudo, o que poderia deixá-lo nesse estado?

— Ajuda?

— S-Sim. O senhor Stark, ele me chamou para uma missão especial e-

— Apenas me diga onde está. — O interrompo antes que ele pudesse continuar, me levantando do sofá em um pulo, totalmente desperto.

Eu não recusava uma boa adrenalina e nada melhor para isso do que uma missão.:

— Na mansão Stark e-

Desligo o celular antes de deixá-lo terminar de falar e vou até o guarda-roupa, para pegar meu uniforme. Se a mansão Stark estava sendo atacada e Peter precisava de ajuda, ele não podia ter chamado ninguém melhor.

(…)

Olho para o projeto de demônio à minha frente, alheio a tudo que acontecia em volta, e inclino a cabeça, respirando fundo algumas vezes antes de me virar para Peter com a expressão furiosa, embora ele não pudesse ver por conta da máscara, usando toda minha paciência para dizer:

— Que merda é essa? — Vejo o rapaz mais novo a minha frente se encolher e, no fundo, admito que gostei de causar esse efeito.

Eu podia ser bem assustador quando queria.

— Senhor Stark me disse que tinha uma missão especial para mim e… e — Sua voz começou a sumir, e ele pigarreou antes de continuar — eu vim correndo para saber do que se tratava!

— Você por acaso não desconfiou de que a missão era cuidar desse projeto de capeta enquanto ele saia PARA SE DIVERTIR COM A NAMORADA?! — Não foi intencional, mas minha voz já estava três oitavas mais alta na última parte da pergunta.

Peter era burro. Eu havia descoberto isso agora.

— E-Ele só me disse que era uma missão perfeita para o amigo da vizinhança.

— Peter, vizinhos mais novos só servem para ser babás. Você foi tapeado. — digo, cruzando os braços e me dirigindo para a porta após um aceno de cabeça — Boa sorte cuidando dessa criatura, eu me vou.

— O nome dele é Alex — Ele vinha correndo atrás de mim como um filhote desesperado por leite —, e eu não posso cuidar dele sozinho, eu não sei nada sobre bebês!

— E o que você espera que eu faça? — Arqueio a sobrancelha e me viro para ele, suspirando, sabendo que devia ser ridículo conversar com um cara de máscara.

Mas eu estava pouco me fodendo pra isso.

— V-Você tem uma filha e-

Certo. Eu havia me esquecido disso.

— Ok, pode parar por aí. — digo, segurando-o pelo rosto, para impedi-lo de continuar falando, enquanto o levava de volta para a sala, onde o bebê de, aparentemente, seis meses, nos olhava como se fôssemos a melhor atração do circo que ele já vira na vida — Minha filha é uma princesa. Esse demônio é filho do Tony Stark.

— Não fale assim na frente de Alex! — Peter correu, desesperado, para tapar os ouvidos do pequenino com as mãos, sussurrando em seguida — Se o Senhor Stark descobrir que-

— Peter, bebês de seis meses não entendem nada do que você está falando.

Mas ele era tapado demais, meu Deus.

— Olhe isso. — Tiro suas mãos do rosto do bebê e me abaixo na direção dele, dizendo com a voz mais fofa que eu conseguia, enquanto fazia uma dancinha absurdamente hilária — Cinco unicórnios correndo em arco-íris, seis unicórnios correndo em arco-íris…

O bebê começou a rir e bater as patinhas, digo, mãozinhas gordinhas, na mesa, demonstrando que queria mais.

— Que raios de música é essa? — Peter sussurrou, me olhando incrédulo.

— O fato não é esse, continue olhando. — Fico na frente do bebê novamente, dessa vez com a postura dura, e recomeço a cantar, com a voz grossa, e fazendo menção de capturar ele — Cinco unicórnios correndo em arco-íris, seis unicórnios correndo em arco-íris!

Nem preciso dizer que o bebê parou de rir e ficou me encarando por dois segundos antes de encher os pulmões de ar e começar a berrar como se não houvesse amanhã.

— Está vendo? Bebês não entendem o que você diz, entendem só o tom da sua voz, e-

— Você fez ele chorar?!

Finalmente me dou conta de que aquela fora a pior ideia que já tive.

Puta que pariu, esse bebê nunca iria parar de chorar.

— Projetinho de demônio — digo, com a voz fofa novamente, enquanto Peter tentava pegar o garotinho no colo, sem sucesso, já que o mesmo esperneava para sair dos braços dele —, olhe aqui para o tio, não chore.

— Você quer parar de chamar ele de demônio, Wade? — O rapaz pede, tentando embalar o pequeno Alex, que continuava a chorar, se jogando para trás, todo molenga, a fim de se libertar dos braços do rapaz.

— Nenê, venha com o tio Deadpool, deixe esse Homem-Aranha feioso para lá. — sussurro, pegando o bebê, que acabara de socar o olho de Peter sem querer, no colo. Ele parou de se debater, mas continuou chorando copiosamente — Está vendo? O problema é você, Peter.

— Ele ainda está chorando, Wade.

— Eu sei, não sou idiota.

Continuo tentando embalar o bebê e fazê-lo se divertir, mas ele continuava chorando enquanto tentava puxar minha máscara, mesmo que eu o repelisse e o afastasse de meu rosto toda vez.

O que Stark havia colocado no leite dessa criança para ela chorar tanto? Eu não sabia. Mas ele me pagaria, sem dúvidas.

— O que eu faço? — O rapaz estava com o uniforme todo desarrumado, como se tivesse dormido em uma caixa, e inclino a cabeça, dando de ombros, ainda com o bebê enxerido no colo.

— Dá um tablet pra ele! Ele é filho do Tony Stark, deve saber mexer com essas coisas!

Peter parou de andar e me olhou, realmente considerando a ideia, e começo a rir, balançando a cabeça e afastando a criança dele.

— Eu estou brincando! Você não pode entregar algo assim na mão de uma criatura com menos de cinco anos!

Ele enrubesceu ao perceber que eu havia sido sarcástico e se virou, começando a andar sem rumo.

— Parece que ele quer que você tire essa porcaria do rosto. — Peter disse, correndo até a cozinha, para pegar mamadeiras com leite quente, e tudo que via pelo caminho, para fazê-lo parar de chorar.

— Escuta aqui, você realmente acha que minha cara vai acalmar um bebê? Sério mesmo, Parker? — Ele parou de andar e me encarou, desesperado.

— Eu não sei, eu não lembro o que eu gostava quando estava na idade dele!

Ok, o que deu na minha cabeça de atender a um pedido de Peter?

Eu não sei, mas calmamente tirei a máscara, encarando o bebê, à espera dos berros que viriam a seguir.

Tudo ficou quieto.

Um segundo, dois, e três. E o bebê continuava quieto me encarando, como se eu fosse fascinante, com aquele pouquinho de baba caindo da boca e pingando NO MEU UNIFORME, mas, ainda assim, calado.

— Meu Deus, ele calou a boca. — Parker disse, se jogando no chão, com os braços cheios de apetrechos dignos de um pai.

Sorrio para o nenê e cutuco sua bochecha, o que arrancou um risinho dele, e coloco-o novamente na cadeirinha, olhando para o rapaz embasbacado ao meu lado, com a expressão orgulhosa.

— Eu sou incrível. Você podia me agradecer tirando a minha roupa e fazendo o que você sabe de melhor que é- — Tive minha boca tapada, no segundo seguinte, por Peter, que estava muito ruborizado, constrangido de falar sobre aquele tipo de coisa.

Na frente de alguém que sequer entendia ou se lembraria disso no dia seguinte.

— Você quer traumatizar a criança?! — Tiro sua mão de meu rosto e reviro os olhos, tirando a mamadeira de sua mão livre e indo até Alex, que estendeu as mãos para mim, o pegando no colo e o dando leite.

— Eu já disse que ele não entende nada do que estamos falando.

O rapaz se jogou no sofá e suspirou, transtornado, olhando para nenhum lugar em específico.:

— Eu não sou bom nisso. Como poderei cuidar dos nossos filhos?

QUE PORRA EU HAVIA ACABADO DE OUVIR?!

Pigarreei, quase deixando a mamadeira cair, e o encaro, sem saber o que falar. Ele continuava falando sozinho, como se eu sequer estivesse ali.

— Mas… do que raios você está falando? — Ele me encarou, o rosto vermelho por finalmente se dar conta do que havia dito — Você quer parar de fazer isso?

— Fazer o quê?

— Pare de classificar a gente como um casal. Não somos um casal, nós trep- — Olho para o bebê e reviro os olhos — Nós dormimos juntos algumas vezes, e você faz com que eu me sinta incrivelmente casado, e não no bom sentido, mas no mau sentido, aquele sentido do homem calvo e com cintos apertados que não transa há alguns meses e escuta a mulher reclamar da va- — Olho para o bebê novamente — da moça no salão de beleza que a deixou nervosa.

— Desculpe. E você falou transar na frente do bebê.

— Você acabou de repetir a palavra, Parker.

Rio alto, arrancando umas risadinhas do bebê. Mas a minha risada durou pouco, porque eu percebi que, ao terminar de dar o leite para ele, o mini demônio estava FEDENDO.

Minha nossa Senhora, ele fedia mais do que um esgoto.

Me virei calmamente para Peter e coloquei Alex em seu colo, sorrindo com a cara mais lavada que eu poderia apresentar:

— Eu te perdoo, agora vamos aprender a dar banho no bebê e depois trocar uma frauda.

— Você me entregou porque ele está fedendo, não é?

— Sim.

— Ok, vamos aprender a dar banho no bebê.

Tirar a frauda suja foi uma guerra, o mini Stark havia sujado todo o pequeno macacão vermelho que estava vestindo, então estava tudo cagado.

Literalmente.

Tive que colocar delicadamente todo aquele detrito radioativo dentro de uma sacola, que coloquei em um saco, que joguei no lixo, que fiz questão de amarrar e jogar fora em seguida. E ficamos com o bebê cagado para limpar.

Eu já tinha certa experiência nessa parte, já que eu, modestamente, havia feito muito isso com minha filha, mas limpar a bunda de alguém com o sobrenome Stark era demais para mim. Mostrei a Peter como fazer e deixei ele se virar.

Ele não conseguiu. Desisti e fui para o banheiro do quarto do Alex para encher a banheirinha de água para dar banho no pequeno, depois de bater em Peter pela incompetência em limpar ele e arrancar risadas gritantes e infantis do bebê no recinto, óbvio.

Estávamos os dois agachados ao lado da banheira, após limpar bem Alexander Stark e deixá-lo brincando um pouco na água.

Foi uma péssima ideia, visto que ele achava bonito bater as mãos na água e respingá-la em tudo que estivesse pelo caminho. Mas pelo menos ele estava rindo e não chorando. E risada de criança é a coisa mais fofa de se ouvir. Na minha humilde opinião.

A essa altura, leitor, você já deve saber que, para pais — e babás — meio inexperientes como eu e Peter, fazer apenas aquilo já havia nos tomado uma energia enorme, e estávamos nos segurando para não dormir enquanto eu pegava o bebê, enroladinho como um sushi pela toalha, e o levava para o quarto, afim de vesti-lo.

E, quando estava tudo indo bem… Ele cagou de novo. Para foder a minha vida.

Novamente fizemos a maldita jornada do banho, dessa vez sem direito à tempinho de brincar na água. Ele me olhava como se achasse injusto. Mas, depois do que ele me fez, ficar sem brincar na água era o mínimo que eu podia fazer.

Oito horas da noite e, enfim, o mini Stark estava dormindo.

Me joguei no sofá, fechando os olhos para descansá-los, e suspiro, pensando em cochilar apenas um pouco. Lógico que, como tudo na vida é feito para me foder, eu não conseguiria dormir tão cedo.

O choro da criaturinha molenga me fez levantar, alarmado, e vejo Peter correndo na minha direção vindo da cozinha, vestido em um avental e luvas de borracha. Ele era realmente uma dona de casa, pensei enquanto revirava os olhos e corria para o quarto de Alex, com o rapaz em meu encalço.

O bebê nos olhou, com os olhos grandes e pidões. O tirei do berço, indo com ele para o quarto do Stark e me deitando na mesma, colocando-o do meu ladinho, todo aconchegado. Não teria problema deitar na cama de Tony, caso fosse pelo bem do filho dele, certo? Mesmo que tivesse, ele é rico o bastante para queimar esse colchão e comprar um novo apenas por pirraça. Eu devia mijar na cama depois de Alex acordar.

Interrompi meus pensamentos ao escutar a criaturinha querendo falar, soltando uns sons estranhos, e olhei para Peter, de pé ao lado, com os braços cruzados, nos olhando com um sorriso no rosto. Mas o monólogo durou pouco, visto que ele começou a bocejar e dormiu pouco depois, aconchegado em meus braços.

Eu queria peidar, mas ele estava tão bonitinho ali que permaneci parado em meu lugar, começando a ficar incomodado pelos olhares de Peter.

— O que foi agora, Peter? — Ele se deitou em minha frente, com o bebê entre nós dois, com cuidado, para não acordá-lo.

— Você deve ter sido um ótimo pai antes de sua ex-mulher ir embora.

Engulo em seco e dou de ombros, sussurrando enquanto acaricio os cabelinhos finos de Alexander.

— Você com certeza aprenderá a cuidar dos nossos filhos quando for a hora.

E ele sorriu, o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi desde que ele entrara em minha vida.

Ah, eu era um fudido. Mas de uma coisa eu havia acabado de me dar conta: se eu havia permanecido ali, eu estava realmente namorando o Homem-Aranha.

— Sabe o que devíamos fazer agora? — Ele me olha corado e balança a cabeça.

— Se você disser transar, eu juro que arranco seus olhos.

— Eu ia dizer dormir seu pervertido aproveitador. — sussurro acusador e rio baixo, olhando o demônio mirim em meu colo — E você disse transar na frente do bebê.

— Você acabou de repetir a palavra.

E eu senti vontade de rir, mas o sono me tomou e tudo ficou preto.

(...)

— Eu vou ignorar que achei vocês deitados na minha cama, e vou agradecer pelo que fizeram por mim essa noite.

Olho para Tony, com o rosto visivelmente cansado e me aproximo dele, segurando-o pela gravata:

— Você devia ficar em casa com seu filho ao invés de pensar em chamar um garoto pra cuidar dele.

Peter parecia petrificado e Stark deu uma risadinha.

— Eu precisava ir à loja de conveniência.

Loja de conveniência era um código que dizia que ele tivera de ir em uma missão que podia custar-lhe a vida. Talvez ele não fosse um pai tão desnaturado.

— E eu acreditei que não teria melhores pessoas para cuidar dele. — De forma cínica, ele deu de ombros e tirou o paletó, o que me fez rir e cruzar os braços.

— Acreditou errado. Falamos a palavra transar na frente de Alex várias vezes. — digo, andando suavemente em direção a porta, enquanto dizia, escancarando-a — Nos chame mais para cuidar dele mais vezes. Em breve traremos nossos filhos para brincar com ele.

E eu podia jurar que vi Peter corar antes que eu saísse da mansão Stark, colocando minha máscara.


End file.
